Not again
by PasareMica
Summary: Dick just can't get a break. (Squeal to Dream?)


Dick sighed as he entered the apartment, stressed and upset. It was just not his day. What made it worse was the fact that Jason was in his city now doing who knows what. Pulling off his socks and shoes Dick thought about what to do. In the end he decided on sleep, so with a yawn he fell face first onto the bed and was out.

Waking up Dick noticed first that he was on his back, the second was the fact that his pants were missing when he was sure he didn't take them off. The last thing was the person hovering above him. He rolled over and his breath hitched when he saw who it was.

"Hey there sexy," the husky voice greeted, as green eyes looked him up and down. A smirk decorated the young man's face.

"Jay?" Dick asked hesitantly as he slowly raised a hand.

"The one and only." Jason responded as Dick's hand touched his face. Dick blushed lightly.

"Aw, why so shy?" Jason teased as he ran a hand down the older man's chest.

"I-" Jason crushed their lips together cutting off any thing Dick was going to say.

"Nevermind, don't answer. I like you this way." Jason purred into his ear before nibbling on it. Dick squirmed nervously.

"Jay, stop." Dick ordered, trying to push Jason off as the other kissed his neck.

"You're enjoying yourself," It wasn't a question, "So no I won't." Dick bit his finger to keep back any loud noises as Jason bit his neck. Wandering hands began to push up on his shirt, and soon it was off. Dick shivered as Jason lightly dragged his fingers down his chest. Jason smirked before pressing down so their hips finally connected, causing Dick to gasp and bite back a moan as he arched up.

"Nu-uh no way, I want to hear you sing." Jason scolded as he pinned Dick's hands down. Jason went back to the neck as he rocked his hips. Dick could only bit his lip as he tried, unsuccessfully, not to make a noise.

"That's it." groaned Jason before crashing their lips together again, licking at the blood before forcing it into the other's mouth. Dick finally gave in with a small whimper. He grabbed at Jason only to be met with a shirt. A whine escaped him as he tugged at the offending article. A chuckle bubbled up from the younger man's throat.

"Thought you didn't want it?" Jason teased.

"N-Never s-sa-id I didn't want it, I o-only t-old you to stop." Dick corrected through his panting. Jason pulled back earning another whine. A wolfish grin was in place as Jason looked at Dick.

"Well that changes a few things." Jason quickly slipped off his shirt but before he could do anything Dick snagged him around the neck, pressing their lips together.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jason decided with a smirk once they broke apart. Dick's response was to let his hands travel around the other's chest.

"Like what you see?" Jason teased, earning a pinch. In retaliation Jason gave him a sharp bit to the collar bone.

"Now how about we get to the fun part?" Jason suggested. Dick could only nod in agreement.

With a yawn Dick woke up and almost cried. He was alone in bed, fully clothed and in a serious need of a shower.

"Really? Still having dreams about me?" asked a voice behind him, causing him to tense. Slowly he turned his head, blue eyes wide in shock and slight fear. There once again stood Jason, but he wasn't a nervous teen who happened to walk in while he slept. No this Jason was confident, dangerous and broke into his house.

"Jason?" Dick's voice squeaked. A smirk appeared as Jason ran his eyes long his body.

"The one and only." Jason smugly answered.

"What are you doing in here?" Dick asked shaikley, trying to keep cool. Jason crossed his arms as he gave a partial shrug.

"I did have a reason but then I heard something." Dick's face turned bright red. Jason's eyes looked over Dick and slowly a grin appeared on his face.

"Got to admit, I loved the show." A strangled noise escaped Dick's throat and he really wished the bed would eat him.

"Wow, really Dickie? I knew you were a perv, but really?" Deciding that it wasn't worth it the ebony buried his head into the pillow, completely mortified.

"Come on, don't go all shy on me now. Actually, I kinda like you like this, all submissive. Can't decide which I like more."

"Just go away." Dick uttered, distress and embarrassment clear in his voice. There where a few outcomes he expected; more mocking, Jason actually leaving, or even violence. None of those were what actually happened.

"No." Jason answered, Dick could hear his footsteps walking closer, "You're not getting out of it this time." Suddenly Jason yanked him, forcing him to look at the green eyed boy. Dick was shocked when Jason gentilly ran a hand along his face. Hesitantly, almost like he was afraid of scaring him, Jason touched his lips to Dick's. Large blue eyes stared into intense green ones.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, and you didn't help anything with that dream of yours. God that was awful, knowing that you felt the same but not able to do anything."

"Why didn't you?" Jason gave Dick a blank look before responding,

"Really? You were, like, twenty and I was sixteen. I would have hated myself if you ended up in jail." Dick blushed slightly at that reminder, "Then with everything when I came back, I wasn't the kid I used to be and what I ended up… I wasn't even sure if you still felt that way…God look at what you make me do, ugh." Dick smiled sweetly up to him as he placed a hand on the back of his neck. Dick guided Jason down for a chaste kiss. Once they pulled apart Dick spoke,

"That was sweet, and so you know, I never stopped feeling this way." Jason gave a rare smile in response. Dick scooted over at Jason's nudge so the other could crawl into the bed. Jason allowed Dick to cuddle up against him. The two laid in silence for sometime when Jason brought something up,

"You still need to shower."

* * *

**A.N: So I had decided on doing this a while ago but I didn't post it yet. I decided I couldn't just leave it at one so I hope you guys like it. I hope I put it under the right rating. Please review ^^**


End file.
